Feel What?
by Kawaii Girl
Summary: CCS/ SM Crossover. Please just read it... And R&R, too. Flames or whatever.
1. It was real

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters… CLAMP does. 

A/N: This is a little in the future. Card captors are a little older then in the TV series, while Sailor Moon's characters are about the same age. All the characters, however, are in their Japanese names, such as Serena is Usagi and such… If you want a list of all the names from the english shows to the Japanese shows, then email me and I'll send you one.

Feel What?

*~ By Kawaii Girl ~*~

A hot tear eased down Sakura's cheek. A warm breeze encircled her, but she shivered.

Never had she ever felt this weak. Never. It was almost a struggle to breathe as she lay still on the hard cold concrete.

It was times like this when reality would slap her hard across her face. She had been throwing up again. The poison from her alcohol had strained her into doing so. Her knees were swollen and bruised from her hard fall towards the toilet. 

There was blood trailing down her left arm about an inch above her elbow. She couldn't feel the pain. She couldn't even remember how it had gotten there in the first place. But she didn't care either. She wanted to bleed.

No she didn't want to bleed…

She wanted to die…

This is what it has come to for her. An endless cycle of drugs and alcohol. Parties and night clubs. Anything to get her mind off of him. She knew that when she was high… or drunk… it didn't hurt her so much to think of him. But once she would become sober again, the heartache would press down twice as hard. So she would do all that she could to keep away from that feeling for as long as possible. Sometimes resulting in waking up in some ally or garbage can not knowing where she was or how to get home…

And the Clow cards… She had them put away about a week after Sayoran and Meiling had disappeared. It wasn't the same without them. Plus she had captured all of the cards, so she had no need for them anyway. She just didn't care about them anymore. She didn't care about much anymore.

She grasped for her breath as she turned around on the floor to lay on her back. Her eyes shuttered open and she could see the ceiling. It was vague, but at least she knew that she was inside. She coughed twice as she could feel a migraine start to pound in her head. 

She could hear a light bellow of music as the bathroom door would open and close. The girls that came in would look at her and walk by. Some would even laugh as they passed. Why didn't they help her? Couldn't they see that she was in pain? 

She closed her eyes as another tear streamed down. Her stomach began to turn again. She raised her sleek dirty arm and took a hold of the toilet. With all her might she raised herself into a sitting position leaned against the bathroom stall. 

She had lost everything. Her friends, her family… She ran away when she started smoking, when she turned 16. The only person that she would talk to was Tomoyo. But even that disappeared when she found out that Tomoyo had been telling Touya where she was and what she was doing. In an outrage, she decided to disconnect herself from everybody that she knew and start over again, in hopes of forgetting about Sayoran. For a while, she would sleep in dumpsters and fight dogs for rotting food. That was until she met her new friends. They took her in…. they changed her life… 

Her stench of vomit and alcohol was nearly overwhelming as she looked at her arms. They were dark from filth and slim from being deprived of food. But she wore cheap rings and bracelets to try and brighten her appearance. The bracelets were nothing more then large rusted rings that wore loosely around her small wrists. She wore about four of them. One had light engravings of ivy strands across the thin metal. And an old tattered ring to grace each finger. 

She also wore a small loose black tank top and some large baggy dark green pants. She had a small butterfly knife tied around her ankle for easy access just in case it was ever necessary. It was covered by the baggy pants. The knife was probably the most appealing object that she was carrying on her. It was long and curved, and the black handle was engraved with gold shadows of dragons. 

Her stomach continued to turn as the memory of Sayoran drifted back into her head. Why did she still think about him?

Hell, she didn't even know where he was. He had left back to China about six years earlier, promising to return a couple days later. But after two years Sakura began to loose faith that he would never return. It was then when she realized her true obsession for him. She loved him. And he was gone. 

She shot up and began to spit out blood and vomit at the thought of it. The memory of how she felt after a year of not seeing him. Of the memory of how she would stay up all night crying and praying that he would return to her. But it was all for nothing. Another year went on and still she hadn't heard from Sayoran or Meiling. That was when she turned to drugs.

And so her now new friends were heavily supplied with heroine and weed. They didn't mind slipping some to her once and a while for free. They liked the way she would act when she was buzzed. Every so often when they would give her some, she would act high and then sell it behind their back to get some money for real food, clothing, and medicine. But they kept on feeding it to her, laughing at her. Later they began to want more… and they introduced alcohol to her.

She fell in love with it. Every morning, afternoon and evening, she would take a drink. Then her intake doubled and tripled. She couldn't keep count of how much she would drink each day. Slowly the amount began to stop. Her friends began to move on and leave her behind, with her alcohol addiction. But they didn't care. They had lost interest in her. So again she was alone.

She slammed into the toilet and began to throw up again. After she felt as though she had been pumped clean of anything that was in her stomach, she fell back down onto the floor. Crying, she wanted to be somewhere warm, she wanted to get out of this place. 

Her hair stuck to her face dripping in sweat. The bathroom door opened again and she tried to look up to see who it was. Her vision was going dim… although it seemed as everything was going white instead of black…

"Oh my god!! Sakura! Is that you?!"

She heard a voice and she tried to respond. But she was too weak. She just let out a small groan as she passed out.

~**~

Sakura woke up the next morning with a mild headache. Squinting, she opened her eyes. She was in someone else's bed but she didn't care, she was just grateful that she was warm. 

With some effort, she pushed the large white blankets off her head. She could smell the scent of Downey or some other perfumed cleaners that was used to clean the blanket as she inhaled deeply. Rich sunlight hit her immediately and she swung the covers over her head again. "AHH!" she yelped as she felt as though her eyes were burning. She stalled for a moment to rub her eyes, then prepared herself for the light again. Slowly this time, she pulled the covers off again. Opening her eyes again she looked around. 

She was in a large yellowish-white colored room, sunlight beaming through the grand windows and warming the area. The bed was placed in the center of the room up against the wall. There was a fireplace on the opposite side of the room, across from the bed. Above the fireplace hung a large picture of what looked like to be some kind of exotic flowers, painted in light brown and yellow shades. Next to the bed there were the large windows that reached up to the high ceiling. They were draped in long clear silk-like fabric that swayed smoothly in the gentle breeze from the slightly opened windows. A maple rocking chair sat next to the window with a basket of freshly picked white tulips that sweetly scented the room.

She turned and let her feet drop to the sides of the bed. With a little energy she jumped off. The soft carpet messaged her feet as she walked across the room, past a dignified maple dresser with a large mirror on top of it. Cherry blossoms were carved in the wood that surrounded the mirror. Across the room sat another large dresses with a full length mirror next to it, cherry blossoms were carved into it too. Glancing at the room again, she walked into the personal bathroom. The room was lit by the warm sunlight shining from the large mist-painted windows. She gazed at the new toothbrush and combs neatly set out on the pale pink marble counter. 

She continued on into the large walk-in closet. It was filled with designer finery and shoes. That's when she noticed the clothing she was wearing. Somebody had changed her out of her out of her street attire and into soft light pink pajama pants and a white tank top with another light pink pajama top. She noticed that her jewelry and knife were missing as well. She walked out of the closet and back in front of the mirror. There was a small glass box with a white envelope placed in front of in sitting next to another white rose on the counter. Her name was written clearly across the front in silver ink. She picked it up and turned it around to open it…

"Good morning Sakura. Sleep well? You look better from last night… that is because you are wearing the new clothes that I chose out for you this morning"

Sakura jumped and turned around.

There in the doorway stood Meiling. Her long black hair still graced her slim appearance.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She just stood there, speechless and shacking. '_Is this real? Is that really her?'_ She kept repeating this over to herself.

"Are you ok?" Meiling said as she walked over and touched Sakura's shoulder. Sakura's heart skipped another beat. _'She touched me! This is real! She is here!'_

Sakura began screaming. "OH MY GOD MEILING! IT'S YOU!! OH MY GOD IT'S REALLY YOU!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?! I'VE MISSED YOU, OH GOD I 'VE MISSED YOU!!!" she swung her arms around Meiling and hugged her almost to the point of suffocation. A tear streamed down her face as many lost emotions ran through her system again. 

Meiling lightly laughed "That's great Sakura! Really it is, but you are going to lose me again if you don't let go" 

Sakura let go and stepped back, wiping the tears from her face. She just stood there now, a million questions running through her head about where they have been and why they didn't tell her anything. But she couldn't find the words to say anything. She just stood there… She was looking at Meiling and smiling as she swayed a little. Her heart was jumping and she wanted to cry with joy but she contained herself…

"So Sakura… I am sorry that we never called…-"Meiling looked down began but was cut off by Sakura. 

"Is Sayoran here with you?" She said so quickly that it took Meiling a second to respond.

"Hmm… Well he _IS_ the reason that we moved back here. Well not exactly because of _HIM_… but because of _YOU_…" 

She stopped for a second to look at Sakura, then continued again. "We have lived here for about two months now… you have been driving him crazy… He has been looking for you, but nobody knew what happened to you. He even contacted Toyomo in America… but she told him that she hadn't heard from you for about two years now." 

She turned and looked at the counter "Sayoran almost lost hope… if it wasn't for me having to use the bathroom last night, and that dirty club was the only thing around open at two in the morning… you are lucky that Sayoran was so obsessed with finding you… I would have left you for dead…" Meiling said in a snotty revoke. 

"But that's not the important thing anymore. Sayoran is most likely outside if you care so much. Oh and don't worry, I was the one who washed you up."

Sakura stopped breathing. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Meiling smiled and Sakura caught her breath again. She couldn't hold back anymore and started crying. Meiling hugged her and hushed her. 

"What have you gone through? Something so bad that even Toyomo was very worried for you…" she whispered with remorse.

Sakura turned away "It really doesn't matter now. Now that it's over, I'd rather not talk about it… can we leave it at that?"

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "Sure…" she said quietly and turned to walk out. Sakura looked back at her. "Oh and Sakura, breakfast is on the table" She walked out.

Sakura sighed and walked in to the closet. She felt free and clean. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so good. She picked out a small yellow Hawaiian tank top and white shorts. After she took a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and got dressed. 

Brushing her hair in front of the mirror, she looked up and just stared at herself for a moment. Her light cinnamon colored hair was longer now, and reached her mid-back and slightly curled. Bright golden highlights shimmered from the sunlight as she brushed it. She wanted to look her best for Sayoran. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as she thought of him. She smiled and pulled her hair up in her casual two ties. 

Walking out of the bathroom, she made her way over towards the large open window. The long white silky drapes swayed and she could smell the fresh mourning air. They were along the coast of Japan. The soothing sound water from the ocean as it hit the sand was very relaxing to her. 

She slipped on some white fur-trimmed slippers that sat neatly next to the bed and walked to the large white door on the other side of the room. Opening it, she was surprised by the elegance of the rest of the house. It was obvious that Li and Melin had made a very nice living. 

White stained wood rails lined the balcony the looked over their living room. The sandy-colored walls stretched up high leaving a royal touch to the house. White soft carpet layered the floors and matched the color of the rails. She looked over the balcony to see a small maid vacuuming as a small boy played on the floor. 

"What? A baby?" she said quietly to herself. Suddenly it came to her. Li and Melin have been living together for a while now… it makes sense that they would… that they would have…

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She could feel her heart began to sink again…

"Yes… a baby… my baby" a calm voice said from behind her. She turned, trying to conceal the tears that slowly began to swell in her eyes. To her surprise, Eriol was walking up the stairs. His black hair was still short and slightly spiked and he was fairly built. He wore a simple white shirt and a pair of beige pants. His bare feet were exposed. A sleek grin spread across her face.

"Your… baby… your and Toyomo's… baby?" she said slowly making sure that every word sunk in. Her questioning look began to take over.

Eriol's head slightly vaulted and he slipped a mocking laugh. "Ah Toyomo…" He looked down but the smile remained. Sakura took a step closer. "Toyomo… No it's not our baby" His head raised again and he looked up at Sakura. "But I had hoped that it could have been" His cheerful smile faded. He raised his arm up to his neck and smiled again. "No but I have moved on and I have no regrets" He stepped up the last three steps and on to the floor level with Sakura.

"Well enough about that… How have you been? I haven't seen you in what, five… six years?" he said casually as he walked past her and towards the white leather sofa. He looked back at her, signaling for her to join him. She followed him and sat on the sofa across from his. In between them was a medium sized glass Chinese table. On top was nicely displayed with Sayoran's Card Captors sword.

Sakura glanced at the sword. Memories of the past six treacherous years flashed through her mind. Abruptly she looked up and nodded, biting her lower lip. "Good" She nodded again "I've been good" her voice faded and she looked away. 

Eriol wasn't satisfied with her answer. He knew her better. "You've missed him haven't you?" he said knowingly, looking at her.

"I don't know who you are talking about" she denied back at him.

"Oh don't be so coy Sakura, it's not like we're children. You know exactly whom I am talking about…" he said surpassingly dry. She looked up at him shocked. "And you want to know something… I think he has missed you too." He said as he turned his head, looking out the window.

She stood up and walked to the window. Outside sat Sayoran on a wooden bench reading a small book. She stared for a moment at him, smiling, and looked back at Eriol. He was gone. She looked outside again and watched Sayoran until she noticed Eriol step outside and walk over to him. He leaned down and said something to him, causing Sayoran to look up at the window and at Sakura. 

Sayoran dropped his book as he stood up. Slowly at first, then gaining a little speed, he began to walk to the house without breaking eye contact with her. Once he was out of vision, Sakura turned around and waited, looking at the stairs. Another moment passed by and there he was. 

Coming up the stairs… 

Once he reached the top where Sakura was, he stood there… looking at her…

"…Sakura…" he said softly. Sayoran slowly began to walk towards her. When he reached her, he stopped and let a small moment of pure content flow through his system. His eyes began to swell.

"Oh Sayoran!" Sakura cried and she flew her arms around him. Sayoran instantly placed his arms around her. He picked her up and began to turn in a circle. 

After a while he finally let go. Stepping back she looked at him. He still had his brown unruly hair. A feature about him that she adored so much. He had become very built, and very attractive.

Sakura pulled her loose chestnut colored strands behind her ear and looked up at him… up at his brown eyes. Eyes that she could get lost in its depth.

"Sakura… Where have you been? I've been looking for you. I've been looking everywhere." Sayoran said quietly as a tear crept down his face. He looked down at her new clothes and smiled. Those were the clothes that he and Meiling went and bought for her while Eriol was watching her. 

"Sayoran… I've missed you…" She said as she leaned up and he softly kissed her. After a moment he pulled back and looked at her again. "Is that really you Sakura? Is this another dream?" he asked her. "I'm here Sayoran. I'll always be here" she whispered to him. He leaned down and kissed her again, then picked her up off of her feet and swinging her around. She laughed and held him tighter, praying that this was real. 

Eriol had followed Sayoran and now saw the two laughing. "Good" he said to himself as he smiled, still watching them. He turned and walked back down the steps. Once he got to the bottom, he turned the corner and saw Meiling sitting on the black leather couch, reading another one of her magazines.

She was professionally dressed in a stylish black jacket and miniskirt. A white blouse could be seen under her jacket. Her long pale legs crossed while the small boy cooed at her feet. 

He walked over to the boy and picked him up. He giggled and Meiling looked up. 

"Hey" she said sweetly as she stood up. He gently patted the boy's back as she began to walk towards the kitchen, which was next to the living room.

"Going to work again?" he asked, still paying attention to the boy. Meiling sighed. "Do I really have a choice?" she walked over to the white pantry and opened it, taking out a small bottled water. 

The kitchen was oversized with ceramic counters and floor. It had a stern look on it. White tulips were placed here and there to represent the woman living there. 

"Yeah well, I better be going" She said picking up a small black briefcase. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Be good Blake" she said to the small boy as she walked by, into the living room towards the door. 

"I'll see you tonight" Eriol called after her. She looked back and smiled, opened the door, and walked out. Eriol put the boy down and walked to the window. He watched as Meiling sat in a black Porsche, and drove off. 

He walked back over to the baby and picked him up. "Hey son!" he said playfully and he tickled him. With the boy giggling, he walked back over to the living room, and placed him on the floor next to the house-hold servant. She smiled at Eriol then continued to work. Eriol looked over to his son again, then walked through the kitchen and into the next room. "Ah! Breakfast!" he clapped his hands then sat down at the table filled with food.

The servant leaned over and picked up one of Blake's baby toys, then walked out of the room. Blake blinked then looked around. He was alone. He heard the servant start the vacuum in another room. He coughed then stood up. 

With one swift wave of his arm, he briskly began to gleam a bright white, then dispatched and transfigured into a tall built man in a white suit and long white cape. He stepped over the little gate and looked back, letting short silver strands of hair fall over his eyes. Where he was once standing, he made an image of the boy there, still playing. He looked up towards the balcony where Sayoran and Sakura were and smiled. 'At last' he thought to himself and in a flash, he was gone.

~**~

"Nineteen… twenty…twenty-one…"

"Hey Rini, I thought that you said that you were going to jump on 15" Usagi called out.

"Well now it's 27! And stop talking to me! You'll make me lose count!" Rini yelled back.

Usagi laughed and sat back on the bench. Mamoru pulled her closer as he held her hand. "Leave her alone. She's just playing" he said cheerfully. She looked up to him and kissed his chin. "Yeah I know" she replied back.

"Ewww! Quit it! I'm trying to swing!" Rini said as she played on the swing-set. She giggled to herself.

"Oh that little-" Usagi began but was cut off. "Usako…" Mamoru said calmly and squeezed her hand. She sighed and laid back on the bench. 

Rini laughed again and kicked her legs harder. "Ok! I'm ready!" she said as she prepared to jump off.

"We're watching Rini! Go for it!" Mamoru cheered. Rini kicked her legs once more, then let go of the swing's rusty chains and went flying into the air. "Yeeeaaa!!" she screamed as she landed in the soft playground sand. She stood up again and threw her hands high above her head. "Did you see that Mamo-chan?! Did you?! I went so high!!" she yelled in excitement.

"Yeah Rini! Good work!" he said to her. She giggled and ran off towards the slide. "You're so good to her" Usagi said softly as she squeezed his hand. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back then laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and looked back up to what Rini was doing. 

She was climbing the stairs to a high slide. "It's really a nice day today isn't it?" he said to Usagi. "Yeah…" she said as if she were falling asleep. Darien laughed "Oh Usako…"

Rini climbed to the top then looked down over to Usagi and Mamoru. They were just holding each other on the park benches. She rolled her eyes then sat down. Smiling she pushed herself down the slide. "Yea!" she yelled as her glistening pink hair flew behind her. She landed gracefully and stood up again, hands waving high above her. 

She giggled to herself deciding that she wouldn't bother Usagi this time. With a small burst of energy she began to run towards the monkey bars.

"Careful Rini" Usagi said lightly. "Ok" Rini hollered, looking at Usagi and waving one arm in the air. "Ah!" Rini screamed as she slid on some small pebbles and fell face first into the sand. "Ohhh…" She groaned as she touched her head.

"Rini!" Usagi yelled as she shot up off of the bench. "Rini are you ok?!" She called as she started to walk towards her.

"Yeah Usagi, I'm ok" She said sorely as she put her hands back on the sand to list herself up. "ugh…" she moaned again. Then she saw something shine for a second in the sand. "Huh?" she looked down and found a small silver ring half-way buried. "Oh wow…" she said quietly as she picked it up and dusted the sand off of it. The initials 'PD' were carved into it. There were two very small diamonds on the sides of the initials.

"Rini, are you sure that you're ok?" Mamo-chan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!" She said again as she slipped the ring on. A sudden shock of energy quickly ran through her, and as briskly as it started, it ended.

Usagi felt it too. "Rini! What are you doing?!" she yelled. "Argh! Nothing! I'm fine! I'm not a baby!" Rini yelled back. 

"Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked, taking a hold of her hand.

"Didn't you feel that?" she asked him. She looked back up at Rini. She was running to the swing set again. 

Mamoru look confused. "Usagi… feel what?" She looked down at him. " Usako, I think that you are just so used to… maybe you should relax a little. It's such a nice day out! And I didn't feel any sense of power" He said reassuringly. 

Usagi looked at Rini again, then sat back down, letting him cradle her in his arms. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan… I just thought… nevermind… it was nothing" she said. Mamoru kissed her on the forehead. "Oh Usako" he said happily. "God, I love you"

She opened her eyes at Rini and watched her carefully. She knew she felt something. She knew something was wrong.

To be continued…

~ Well there you have it! One of my fics that I actually posted up. Yea! And not to worry, whether you liked it, hated it, or just don't give a damn about it… I definitely will be posting chapter two up soon. So tell me what you thought about it! I hope that you paid a little attention to the details… they'll explain themselves later. 


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own crap… Now continue

Disclaimer: I don't own crap… Now continue

A/N: Ok I've been done for a while now, but fanfiction has been down and I wasn't about to post until it was running smoothly.

Feel What?

~*~ Kawaii Girl ~*~

****

"Are you sure?" A young man asked skeptically. His deep sea blue eyes almost glew in the somber of the room. Another man slowly paced back and forth, a small glass of red wine was held in his hand. The wine seemed as if it were swirling in the glass. 

"Absolutely" He said almost cheerfully and took a sip if the cool liquid. His voice hinted a bit of anxiety. He walked over to a large red leather chair and sat down.

The room they sat in was dark, and held a malignancy aura around it. The two men were older, in their mid-20's, and spoke to each other in a dignified manner. The first young man looked a little younger then the second. He wore a black tank top and baggy black pants. The second man, on the other hand, wore an elegant white-silver suit. Small silver buttons ran down his coat. 

He sat his wine on a small black crystal table next to the chair and stood up. His silver-white hair glimmered as he walked over to a coat rack and swung a long white cape around his shoulders. "Well, we better get back to work." He said coolly and walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

The first man ran his fingers through his thick silky ebony hair. "I hope that you know what you are doing Diamond" he said then looked back to where the small wine glass sat. He walked over and picked it up. Easily he poured the red wine on the floor. 

The wine spread smoothly on the calm black marble parterre. Encircling itself with deep red swirls, an image began to form in the liquid. A girl slept solemnly in her bed. The man sighed uneasily as he stared at her. "Oh sure, she looks harmless" he said to himself. He gave her one last glimpse, then stepped in the puddle and walked out.

~**~

Syaoran woke up in a thin coat of sweat. Breathing hard, he looked over around his room. Hard thuds of rain beat against his window. His room was still in order, slightly tinted a night blue from the clouds outside. He could feel his dream slipping away …

He couldn't remember any sound, although he was sure that there was a little. Two men, one dressed in black, the other in white, were there. Their mouths saying soundless words to each other. The man dressed in black poured wine onto the floor. It began to swirl? No, it formed a picture. Suddenly he heard a voice echo through his mind. "Prince Diamond" vibrated as he saw the man dressed in white disappears. 

He looked back to the picture in the wine…

"Sakura" He whispered to himself as it struck him. He pushed the warm blankets off from over him and stepped to the soft carpet. Walking through his room he pushed the heavy door open and walked out into the hall. The loud thuds of rain were echoing the hall as he made his way across to Sakura's room. He felt his heart begin to pound as he pushed her door open and walk over to her bed.

She slept there, peacefully. A soft sigh of relief flooded over him and he ran his fingers through his hair. Feeling somewhat foolish, he dismissed the dream and began to walk back to his room. 

'What was that show Syaoran?' he thought to himself. He could sense any kind of danger … Why was he getting so upset over a dream? He shook his head and crawled back into bed. 

~**~

"What?" a young girl said as her eyes shot open. "It's … It's impossible… He's… I thought that he was… dead" she whispered to herself as she raised her slender hand up to her head. She closed he eyes and meditated for a moment. She felt his presence.

He was profoundly powerful, she could tell, because such a strong power was not easy to hide, and he did an exceptionally good job at it. Was it not for her years training with the other outer scouts, she wouldn't have noticed it at all because the sense of him ended as quickly as it began. 

She tied her deep black hair up into a small knot, then reached for the phone. Glancing at her clock as she dialed a phone number, it read 3:48am. She placed the phone up to her ear.

:: Ring ::

"Hotaru" came a soft voice from the other side. "I was expecting your call" The voice continued.

Hotaru was silent for a moment, then said timidly "We need to meet with the outers, Setsuna… I'm not sure what this is"

:: Click ::

~**~

"Ohayo!" a cheery voice filled the air as Syaoran cooked fried vegetables over a hot stove. He turned around to see a happy Sakura standing there, a magnanimous smile across her face. 

He smiled at her "Ohayo" he said back. She hugged him tightly and turned to see what he was doing. She looked back at him, eyes twinkling.

"Uh, I was just making some breakfast. I'm cooking carrots and potatoes and small pieces of seasoned chicken. And I made you some orange juice and a small bowl of noodles" he said almost shyly. 

"Oh Syaoran!" she said and sat down at the table. Only a moment later he had placed a plate of food in front of her. She ate it willingly. All he did was watch, smiling. She noted this and looked up at him. "Aren't you going to eat?" she said as she took a bite of chicken. 

"Yeah, I was just making sure that you were satisfied with your meal first" He picked up a small cup of green tea and a newspaper and sat next to Sakura. Sakura beamed.

The morning was fresh and warm. Thick rich sun rays shone down through kitchen and master windows. The mansion was clean and four or five maids wandered around. They did everything for her. They chose her cloths, showed her around the Mansion, and always had a full supply of her favorite treats stored in her room. Everyone was very polite to her. 

"Miss Sakura" a house maid said from behind. Sakura placed her fork down and turned around. A young lady stood there, she held a white phone on top of a silver plate. "Telephone for you miss. Would you like me to tell Miss Tomoyo Daidouji that you are eating?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed. She looked back to Syaoran. "I made a phone call this morning" he told her as he took a sip of his tea. He smiled at her.

Sakura smiled and stood up "No, I'll take that please!" she said happily. The maid lowered the silver plate and Sakura grabbed the phone. The maid smiled and bowed, walking away. 

"Moushi Moushi?" Sakura said into the phone.

"Sakura?" said Tomoyo as sweet as ever. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura almost yelled. She had missed her friend for so long now. She giggled and flopped back into the large white leather sofa in the living room. 

"Oh Sakura, it's so good to hear from you" Tomoyo said pleasantly

"Yes I know, Tomoyo, I've missed you so much! Where are you now? How did you know that I was here?" Sakura burst. Her heart beating rapidly. 

"Well, I have been living with Chiharu-chan and Yoshiyuki-san in America, but now we've moved to France. I'm an artist. And Syaoran-kun called me about you" She said humbly. Sakura smiled into the phone, but said nothing.

"Well Sakura, where have you been? I haven't talked to you in so long, I'd almost think that you have abandoned me" Tomoyo said, shattering the pleasant silence. 

"Oh me? Ah, I've been around. Sorry-" she began but was cut off.

"Why didn't you ever call me? You just disappeared one day" Tomoyo's tone changed suddenly. Sakura was a little shocked at first, but looked down.

"I just went through a little hard time" she said sadly. "But I'm talking to you now, so doesn't that count?" She declared jaunty again. 

There was a small uneasy silence for a second, then it seemed almost as everything was back as they were before.

"Well I see that you and Syaoran are living together now. Are you engaged?" Tomoyo said cheerfully. Sakura exhaled in relief. She was just happy that Tomoyo didn't expect an explanation. 

"Hoe, Tomoyo! I live with him, but there is nothing there!" Sakura laughed. Tomoyo always did expect something to grow from their friendship. Sakura smiled to herself then licked her lips. She didn't bother to tell Tomoyo about the kiss. 

"Oh sure Sakura, you always have been really shy about admitting your feelings for Syaoran" She giggled. She could hear Sakura laughing on the other end.

"Tomoyo-chan, I miss you so much, why don't you come back?" Sakura said hinting her melancholy being alone. Tomoyo sighed.

"Sakura, I have work here, I can't just get up and leave… I hold responsibilities now" Tomoyo lied. She bit her bottom lip gently from guilt. She knew that wasn't the reason. She heard Sakura's tone drop.

"Oh ok, I understand. Well Tomoyo-chan, I am eating breakfast with Syaoran … Can I talk to you later?" She asked politely. 

"I hope so, then we can really catch up on things" Tomoyo said sweetly, almost innocently. Sakura swallowed hard.

"Um, sure, I'll talk to you later then! Ja ne!" She said finally.

"Ja ne"

:: Click ::

Sakura turned on the couch and looked up to the ceiling. "Hmm…" She said to herself. 

Syaoran looked up from his newspaper. "Everything alright?" he asked her, his voice low." No Syaoran, it's nothing. Why do you ask?" she looked over towards him.

"No reason, just checking" He said and smiled. She smiled back and stood up. 

Just then, Eriol and Meiling walked in the house, Meiling held a small boy in her arms. "Hey you two" Eriol said and shut the door behind him. 

"Well it's about time you woke up" Meiling said, laughing. Sakura blushed.

"It's only 8:30" She said shyly. Eriol walked past and to the kitchen. He picked up a small glass and filled it with orange juice. "Well Sakura, what were your plans for today? Meiling and I would love it if you would join us to go to the theater." He walked back over to Meiling and moved his arm around her. "Yes Sakura, it'd be fun for you I think, do you like ballet?" Meiling added. Sakura paused for a moment. 

"But I was hoping…" She began and looked over at Syaoran. 

"Oh… yeah Sakura, I really wanted to spend some time with you, but I have to work" Syaoran said sympathetically. Sakura looked down. He placed his hand on her arm and she nodded. 

"Ok, I understand" she said and then looked up, smiling "So what about that theater?" 

~**~

Raye swept the hard wooden floors of the old shrine. The heavy sunlight poured down through the trees and reflected off of her jet black hair. A drop of sweat streamed down her neck.

"Agh! It's so hot!" She cursed as she swept. It was nearly 1:00 in the afternoon, and she had been working the entire morning and was exhausted and annoyed. She looked up into the burning sun and snarled before she dropped her broom. "I can't work like this! I'm going to be burnt alive at this rate!" She screamed.

"A little stress Raye?" said a tall girl from behind. Her long platinum blond hair falling down her slender figure. She grinned at her friends expense. 

"It's not so easy Minako." She hissed. Minako laughed and walked into the shrine, Raye following not too far behind. "So where are the rest of them?" She asked.

"They should be coming soon I think" she said as she walked over to the small meeting table that the Inners used often. On top was a small steaming teapot and five clean teacups stacked on top of each other. A small basket filled with warm biscuits that Usagi usually ate sat next to the cups. 

"So do you know what this is about? Or are you in the shadows?" Raye asked as she sat across from Minako. Minako shrugged. "I'm not too sure, but it's something about Usagi and Mamoru yesterday. Or at least that's what she said"

"Who said?" Raye looked over.

"Usagi! Duh Raye! Don't you listen?" Minako snapped

"Calm down Minako. You don't need to get so upset" Raye told her.

The shrine door opened and Ami and Makoto walked in. They both bowed in traditional addressing. 

"Good afternoon" Ami said cheerfully. She had her short dark blue hair tied up in two small ponies. The other girl had semi-long brown hair that was pulled up in her usual tie. They both casually walked over to the table and sat down. 

Ami picked up a small teacup "So, what's going on guys?" she poured herself some tea.

Minako looked shocked "You mean you don't know?" she said surprised. Ami looked over to her, curiosity smiling in her eyes "What are you talking about?"

"Usagi asked us all to meet here today. That's all I know" Raye spoke out. Makoto looked over to Ami. "You don't think anything is wrong, do you?" 

Ami shook her head "I think that Usagi would have said something if there was anything wrong. I think that this is more about a personal issue. Maybe she is having boyfriend troubles"

"Well, if that's the case, then she is being a little rude. We have lives too… I personally don't have the time to sit around and have 'girl talk' right now" Raye spat out "I have to clean this place for grandpa's party"

"Well it's a good thing that this is a serious matter then" came an angry voice from the door. Usagi stood there with a provoked looked on her face. 

The rest of the girls fell silent, partially from guilt of what they had been talking about. How long had she been standing there?

"Um, so what did you call us for Usagi?" Minako said as she shone a smile. Usagi didn't accept the apology so easily. She just walked by. 

"I was hoping that you could look into the fire to see if there is anything going on Raye" Usagi said slightly quietly. Raye looked up suddenly.

"What?" she asked. Usagi didn't say anything for a moment, then started "I was at the park yesterday… with Mamoru… and I… felt something"

All the girls looked up, speechless. Not a sort of alarmed silent, but more confused instead. "Felt something?" Makoto said finally baffled. She raised her hand to her head "What kind of something?"

"Like an enemy feeling?" Minako asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure. It happened so quickly that I barely caught it." Usagi said thinking back. The girls were bewildered. "The only thing that bothered me about it was that… it somehow felt… familiar" Usagi concluded. "Familiar? Like what?" Raye asked. Usagi shook her head. "I don't know" she said slowly.

Raye stood up "And you want a fire reading?" Usagi nodded. Raye put her finger up to her forehead. "Didn't Mamoru feel anything?" Usagi shook her head again.

"No, he told me that it was probably nothing, but it was too… strange to be just nothing" Usagi said as she sat down. Raye looked over to Ami, who raised her shoulders. 

"Well ok Usagi, if you think that it's necessary" Raye said as she began to walk to the other room. The other four girls stood up, including Usagi, and walked to the sacred room.

In the center of the room was a small burning pile of amber. The light that it dislodged was very placid and the room silent, save for the light noise of burning wood. The four girls walked to the sidelines of the room while Raye sauntered strait to the center, directly in front of the fire. She kneeled before it. Ami, Makoto, Minako and Usagi all sat along the wall, watching Raye.

"Fire" Raye whispered. The fire seemed to recognize its name because it rose quickly at the sound of it. The large transparent flames blasted heat as it licked as much air as it could. The girls along the wall all squinted and covered their faces from the great heat. Raye seemed to be use to it because she still sat motionless. 

She raised her hands to her face. "Wind, water, rock…" Raye began to chant. Each word that she uttered had a hand signal of its own. The rest of the girls still sat as they watched. They had seen this ritual countless times, but for some odd reason, this time it had a whole new feel to it. Like… something was different…

Raye continued her chant until she came to a new verse.

" Spirits of this sacred flame

Reveal until me a face or name

Of the presence that Usagi felt

Or the enemies around that must be delt "

The fire stood still and soundless. Seconds passed and Raye looked up. A sliver of confusion passed through the girls as the silence began to take over. Raye repeated the rhyme, only a little more clamorous.

Still nothing. The fire was wavering around. The girls looked at each other, perplexity painted across their faces. Raye tried one last time, still resulting in nothing. Raye sighed and looked up to Usagi.

"Are you positive that you felt something at the park?" She questioned. Usagi looked shocked.

"You doubt me?" She said defensively. Raye's voice quickly turned. "Oh no, it's just that the flames aren't picking up anything… They can feel everything." Usagi stood up. "Well they're wrong Raye! I **know** that I felt something" Usagi protested. Raye sweatdropped "Usagi, are you su-"

"I already told you! I'm very sure" Usagi snapped "Can't you try it again?"

Raye began to become annoyed. "Usagi, I tried three times… if **anything** was there, it would have showed" she narrowed her eyes. Usagi's mood changed again as she looked down. "Look Raye, something is going on… you may not believe it… but something is happening" She mumbled as she turned and ran out of the door. Raye exhaled "Usagi…" she said and looked to the other girls. "What are we going to do?"

~**~

"Setsuna" said a soft voice as the door closed. The girl was sitting in the bench before the serene pool. Her silky turquoise hair seemed to flow down her shoulders as she gently played the small yet majestically violin.

Setsuna smiled and walked toward her. "Michiru" she nodded and looked around the room. They were in some sort of aquarium. The walls were tall and made up of glass with small silver fish swimming behind them. In the center of the room was a large pool, but the bottom of the pool was a glass floor, where the fish could be seen swimming as well. Along the pool were several dark blue satin covered chairs. A soft tranquil light filled the room a soft blue color. Setsuna walked up to Michiru and sat in the chair next to her. She smiled at the beautiful music the Michiru was playing. 

"Where is Haruka and Hotaru?" she asked quietly. Michiru stopped playing and looked up to Setsuna. "They are here" she said sweetly and blinked her glossy blue eyes. Setsuna blinked and turned around. There stood Haruka next to Hotaru. She smiled "Oh of course." she said.

Hotaru walked over around Setsuna and sat in the chair next to her. Haruka did the same as Michiru placed her violin back into its case.

"Well, what's this all about Setsuna? I'm hoping that you know going on" Haruka said harshly and she flipped her short blond hair back. Her deep green eyes glowed in the dark of the room. 

Setsuna glared "Actually, yes I do know what this is about. And you don't have to talk to me as if we were enemies. We are on the same side Haruka" she was as a small smile spread across her face. Haruka sat back in the large chair, one eyebrow arched. Setsuna began again. "Hotaru and I felt something last night." 

Michiru sat up slowly "Felt?" she said seriously. "What king of feeling?"

Hotaru shook her head "It's not to easy to explain. If was an all new sense, but very familiar somehow. As if it were a returned evil"

The room caught a silence and held on to it. They just looked at each other, as if they were reading their minds, searching for any kind of feeling, but Setsuna broke it by holding out her staff of time.

"One Time" She whispered, cold like death. Her eyes began to glow an ice blue color, the same happened to the small orb on top of the staff. A strong cold wind began to swirl around the four girls, causing their hair to fly around. The white-blue orb grew to become a large swirling ring. 

"This time" she whispered once more. Just then the ring burst into a blinding white light. Immense amounts of power could be felt everywhere, blocking off any other sense of power. Haruka's eyes widened. She knew that this power from Setsuna was extremely robust. The search coming from the staff was efficacious, and slowed down as an image began to form.

It was a girl. She had mildly long brown hair. And she slept. 

"Her name is…"

The other girls looked over to Setsuna, whose eyes were still glowing, breaking their gaze from the image.

"Sakura"

~**~

Syaoran jumped up from a deep sleep, sweat making his hair soak and clothes stick to his body. Panting hard he looked around. His dream. Those four girls. What did it mean? But he knew. He felt a dark fear creep up on him as his head began to pound.

"No!" He screamed as he jumped off his bed, holding on to his head. He began to run towards the door before a strong grip grabbed his shirt, stopping him.

"No! Let go! LET GO NOW!!" he began streaming, white tears forming in his eyes. Eriol still held firm.

"It's too late… She's already gone" he whispered. Syaoran wouldn't believe him, but Eriol's hold was too strong for him right then. He dropped to the floor, panting hard and tears flowing down his face. He felt his energy draining. His muscles ached.

"No" he sobbed as he lay on the floor. "Sakura"

~**~

Well there is chapter two. Oh, and instead of emailing a list to everyone, here it is:

Syaoran: Li

Tomoyo: Madison

Usagi: Serena

Makoto: Lita

Minako: Mina

Mamoru: Darien

Hotaru: Sailor Saturn

Haruka: Sailor Uranus

Michiru: Sailor Neptune

Setsuna: Sailor Pluto

Ummm… I think that those were all of the names for now. If there are anymore that you needed, or any questions that you would like me to answer, just email me at [Mad Rayz@aol.com][1] and I'll write back as soon as possible ok!

~*~ Kawaii Girl ~*~

   [1]: mailto:MadRayz@aol.com



	3. Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own crap… now continue.

A/N: Umm… ok I have been really lazy lately and haven't written in forever. But I'm sorry and this is my third chapter for all you loyal fans. Well… enjoy. My next chapter will come out a lot sooner ok!

Feel What?

~*~ Kawaii Girl ~*~

It was cold outside. Large silver-white snowflakes drifted down and landed softly on the frozen concrete. Syaoran closed his eyes. He had been sitting in the living room for almost half of the day already. Eriol saw him and walked into the room, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit. 

He saw Syaoran and sighed "Are you just going to sit there all day?" he said some-what sympathetically. 

"Leave me" Syaoran said quietly.

"You've been there almost all day. Maybe if you took a shower-"

"I said leave" Syaoran cut in, annoyance tickling his voice. Eriol frowned.

"Do you think that sitting there feeling sorry for yourself is going to make her come back any sooner?" he said sarcastically.

Syaoran's anger began to build. "Shut up" he snarled and jerked his head around to look at Eriol. "Shut up now" His head pounding from a mix of agitation and angry feelings together.

Eriol's empathy grew into besetment. He stood there for a moment longer, then turned around and walked out of the room, muttering a few words under his breath. Syaoran sighed and looked back at the window.

He didn't mean to snap…

He watched the snow still sink to the ground. He shook his head as he felt warm tears begin to swell in his eyes again. A hard knot began to build in his throat, and he fell back on the chair. Quiet sobs poured out of him and he closed his eyes again.

Sakura…

Eriol turned the corner past the door. Still angry from Syaoran's temper, he began to go up the stair before he heard a knock on the front door. He paused and turned around slowly, walking back down the stairs. He got to the door, then opened it. There stood Tomoyo, a small suitcase behind her. "Tomoyo?" Eriol said, eyes widened. He looked quick behind her. There were no footprints in the snow to follow her. "What are you-" 

"Eriol…" she said slowly, her eyes down. "You know why I'm here…" There was a moment of silence. Then Eriol cleared his throat, letting his shock calm.

"Well I can't say that I half-way didn't expect you… I know you too well, dear Tomoyo… come in… you can sleep in the spare room." He said still as polite as ever.

~**~

She was sleeping. Dreaming maybe… Or at least she thought that she was. This place… where ever she was… was far too beautiful to be real. Long ivory poles engraved with elegant flowers and leaves reached high into the night sky. Vast transparent shimmering drapes or curtains hung over-head like a tent. Though the stars could still be seen twinkling in the background. The smell of spices could almost be tasted in the air, yet it smelt somewhat sweet as well. 

The room was filled with long tables, holding enough food to feed the largest cities it seemed was stretched across the white marble floors. Candles were lit and dancing in every direction to a graceful Japanese music that played softly. White roses, red roses, pink roses, yellow roses… everywhere. The people standing around, dancing and laughing were many, and all dresses as though they were all royalty. Two little girls giggled as they ran around, their light pink satin dresses floating around them as they sprinkled white glitter and flower petals at each other in a game.

They stopped when they saw her, and bowed humbly with an ample smile on each of their faces before they both ran off again in their games. They saw her?

This couldn't possibly be real… could it? 

She walked though the dancing people, each one that saw her would always bow with respect. As though they knew who she was. She would only return them with empty glances, meaningless nods, and imitation smiles. Although she did admire the amount of attention she was receiving. 

Through the crowds, she reached a balcony that looked over the entire area. Obviously she was someplace that held majestic powers because there were mountains and hills covered in slivery snow. Yet the temperature around her would make you think that you were some place tropical, save the humidity because it was also dry outside. Room temperature she supposed.

Over the balcony she noticed a small garden that occupied a large fountain in the center. Brilliantly carved stone steps led to the bottom floor, where she walked over the glistening water. At the depth of the fountain, small fish were swimming in a sort of harmony with each other. Then she noticed her reflection.

There she was… a long exquisite white gown made of some kind of expensive European fabric wrapped very fitting around her slim figure, making her look very tasteful and refined. White silk gloves ascended up her arms and diamond bracelets hung loosely around her wrists. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up in curls and small diamonds that formed a crown atop her head. Long strings of sliver and diamonds graced her neck while a matching pair of earrings hung lightly from her ears.

Her milky white skin was clean and fresh. She was painted with glitter-white eye shadow and clear gloss for her lips. A light light brush of blush warmed her cheeks and made her look as though she was glowing. 

She was beautiful… 

"Sakura" a voice said from behind her. 

Surprisingly, she knew she wasn't shocked when she heard her named called. She was used to this voice already. A warm hand touched her shoulder. She closed her eyes and turned around to face the voice. 

It came from a younger man, maybe in his mid to early 20's. His short sliver hair shined in the moonlight and his clean white suit fell down his macular figure very attractively.

"Are you not enjoying your party my love?" he asked her gently. He raised his hand to touch her chin. She nodded then opened her eyes to him. "Splendid" he smiled at her. He leaned in and softly kissed her.

Another man dressed in black stood looking over the balcony at the two. He took a sip of his red wine, then turned around and walked back inside the grand palace.

~**~

"Well, when is it?" Mamoru said as he sipped his hot tea.

"TONIGHT!!" Rini burst out in joy. She was carrying a large clipping from the daily Japanese newspaper. 

"Did you ask Usagi if she wants to go too?" he asked without looking up from his novel.

Rini dropped her hands "Mamoru, you know that she would be more excited to go the me!" she said still in a high pitched voice of excitement. Mamoru smiled. It was a sad truth.

"Well alright then, go get ready. We'll leave in an hour ok? Now could you go get Usagi for me please?" Rini nodded quickly, then ran out of the room. It was only a small while later that Usagi walked in, her hair all let down and shimmering gold.

"We're going to the carnival then?" she said with a smile. Mamoru put down his book and stood up stretching. "Looks like it" he said lazily still smiling. Usagi walked by him and sat down on the small couch that he just stood up from, two small hair ties and a couple clips in her hands. He flopped back down onto the couch.

He watched her as she pulled her hair up into two meatballs on top of her head, and then she stood up. "Well I guess I better get ready to go then" she said as she walked away.

Mamoru smiled after her.

~**~

"WHAT IS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?! HE'S GONE!! HELL, HE NEVER EVEN EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE! HE WAS JUST A PROP, MEILING! HE WAS JUST A FUCKING PROP!!" 

Meiling fell back into the chair, her hands clinging to her head and crying fervently. Eriol looked at her though his dark shadowy eyes then began to pace around the room. He tried to think of a better way to calm her down but nothing else was working. A moment went by with nothing said, only Meiling's crying before she finally began to quiet down a little. 

"God…" she whispered between her choking breaths. She inhaled and exhaled deeply several times. "God damn it…" she whispered again. Eriol walked over to her and kneeled next to her. He softly placed his hand down on her knee when she suddenly jumped up out of the chair "NO! HE WASN'T JUST A PROP ERIOL! HE WASN'T! HE… He was my son." She looked at him for a second, then she ran out of the room, leaving Eriol there next to the chair.

Eriol let out a slow breath, then closed his eyes and laid his head on the chair that Meiling was just sitting on. He heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"Eriol" a soft voice said from behind him. He didn't move, he knew what she was going to say.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo said again, waiting for an answer. But the room was still silent. "Are you going to say something?" 

"No" he said in a hard whisper.

"No?"

"No!" he said harshly as his head flung up "No! You can just forget about it!" he yelled. Tomoyo sighed.

"Damn your pride Eriol… What else do you want to do?" her voice was low but solid. She looked away and took two steps before she turned around to face him again, her long scarlet rope swinging in rhythm with her movement. He looked back down… thinking.

The room the were in was dimly lit by the steady fireplace. Eriol sat with his head leaning against the bay window. The cold form the snow outside the window helped relax his head. His black robe fell down his shoulders smoothly complimenting his thick black silk hair and dark silvery black eyes. "Have you talked to Touya yet?" 

Tomoyo nodded "He and Kaho should be here sometime tomorrow afternoon." He paused and heard the front door open and shut. He sighed "That's Meiling, I should go after her…" he said and began to stand up. 

Tomoyo arched an eyebrow at him. "You don't have luxury time on your hands right now Eriol. You can't go around playing hide-and-seek with Meiling just because she wants to throw a temper." She said impressively smooth. 

"When is it?" he said finally.

"In about an hour I'd think" Toyomo said. "You have to Eriol… You need his help

Then there was a long silence. He was thinking hard about the decision carefully. He looked up to her and she nodded slowly, her purple eyes reassuring him.

"I know it" he said as he stood up. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

~**~

OK!! I know that this chapter is REALLY REALLY short… but I've been so busy lately! If you guys are nice and forgive me, and review what you think so far… then I will have my next post up soon! Ok! So review review review!!

~Kawaii Girl~


End file.
